OHA Side Story: A Complicated Family
"Faster, I need to get faster for my Quirk" those were the words Jikan thought to himself as he stopped to take a break from running. Having a Quirk like his, the only training he could do was to increase his speed to make use of the short pause in his Quirk. He was sweating, having already been at this for a good thirty minutes before he decided to stop and grab a bite to eat, his mother making him not want to go back home for dinner. As he began to walk, he pulled his phone out of his sweatpants, looking at the three missed calls from his mother and the series of text she had left him. He didn't hate her, he knew she loved him but, at times she would become a bit too much for him and he would need to get out of the house. As he makes his way to a nearby Yakitori shop that he occasionally visited, he would think about the past few days, the beach, the classmates he has seen. There was Rei, a guy he had met and actually kinda liked, the dude probably played sports and Jikan was hoping he would never be asked to join a soccer game or basketball match, he did not enjoy sports and most of the people in his old school thought he would be cheating with his Quirk. But besides that, Rei seemed like a pretty okay guy! next up was Kinzoku, the one who first talked to Jikan and the one he kinda hopes he could get to know more. He could tell Kin was one of those "get to know everyone" kind of guys and honestly, he wondered why they approached him in the first place, it's not like he really stood out amongst the crowd. Finally, there was Mickey, he didn't know much about Mickey but that rather cool Quirk, he wondered if that could land them a job in acting out live adaptations of animes. All this thinking made Jikan stare off into the distance, right before he bumped into a street lamp. He fell back onto his ass and snapped back into reality, getting himself up before he brushed off his clothes. He opened the door to the Yakitori shop and entered, easily sitting down and ordering the usual thing he got: Tebasaki. Getting another notification, he picks up his phone and looks at it, seeing his mother message him again, saying how she was sorry for the messages. He groans and continues to eat, finishing up slowly and paying for the meal. As he gets up, he began to head back to his home, getting lost in thought again. ---- He still remembered that day in Elementary school, right when the teacher pulled him out into the hall and informed him of the death of his father. That was the day everything changed for the worse and led him into a childhood of loneliness and solitude. The kids began to talk about him behind his back "He is so quiet" "I heard his dad died" "I feel sorry for him" He just wanted them all to shut up, and one day, he retaliated. He got so fed up he ended up punching one of his classmates hard enough for them to get knocked on the ground. From that moment, every kid in his class began to shun Jikan and exclude him from everything: Birthdays, Activities, even going as far as to not show up to his own Birthday Party. With no one, he kept to himself for the entirety of his childhood, growing up without a friend even when he wanted one badly. As he went through the grades, the worse the comments about him got "He is such a loner" "He pisses me off, how can you be so distant?" "What a loser!" "Maybe if his dad didn't stupidly try to stop all crime, maybe he would still be alive." Then the day came, the day he was told he was moving. A part of him was excited, happy to get away from everyone he knew growing up and hoping that he could start over at this new hero School U.A. ---- Arriving at his home, he announces to his mother "Hey mom, I am home! You didn't need to blow up my phone with messages" he says as he makes his way into the Dining Room to see if she was there, and sure enough, she was with a half-empty bottle of alcohol next to her, a glass also being full. However, what he saw next to her was something he didn't expect: his fathers Hero Costume. He stares at it "Mom, why is dads Hero Costume out?" he asks her curiously "Well" she says a bit drunkenly "I was going through your dads stuff and found it, I want to see you in it" she says, taking another sip of the glass and standing up, approaching him with the outfit and handing it to him "Go put it on" she says. "But Mom, I-" he begins to say before being interrupted "Jikan please, just.... just go put it on for me" she says, her drunken smile turning into a frown. Sighing, Jikan takes it and began to head to his room to put it on. Coming out, he wore the outfit, frowning behind the mask. His mothers smile came back "Oh honey, it looks so good on you, you should really get used to wearing it and not that dusty old custom outfit, cause your father would want you to continue his legacy" she says before Jikan noticing something red and black in the garbage. Going wide-eyed, he rushes over to it and opens it up, pulling it out before gasping, holding it tightly and he grits his teeth. Taking off the mask, he turns around "Are you serious? First, you fill my phone up with all these messages, then you throw out MY Hero Costume? How dare you, I can't believe you would-!" Suddenly, a loud slap is heard as Jikan feels the sting from his mothers hand. He looks at her and holds his hand up to his cheek, shocked "M-mom..." he says before a face of pure anger is replaced with a face of regret. She backs up a bit "J-Jikan honey... I didn't..." she says before her eyes began to water and she runs off to her bedroom, locking the door. Jikan looks down at the outfit he wore, then to his own outfit in his hands, sighing before he began to strip out of his fathers outfit and fold it up alongside his own Hero Outfit. He begins to make his way to his room, his hero outfit currently in his hands before he puts it back in his closet and lays down in his bed. he stares up at the ceiling and says softly "Why did you have to die on us dad?" before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.